Distance
by General Kitty Girl
Summary: What would happen if Dark and Krad were to switch places? Now that Dark is Krad and Krad is Dark, what will be the fate of Satoshi now host to Dark and Daisuke now host to Krad ? Find out! DarkxKrad SatoshixDaisuke FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP! -
1. Soul Exchange

Chapter 1:  
  
As night shrouded the world in darkness, with only the pale moonlight to brighten ones way, the stars lit up the sky so perfectly in its silence. This radiant and beautiful darkness, however, was broken as two winged figures jetted across the sky, breaking the delicate silence and the stillness of the moment. The winged figure at the head sprayed the sky with feathers darker then the midnight it self, the other painted the sky with a shinning white mirage of heavenly feathers. They shot downward in altitude towards an ivory and marble building that held high in the sky. The ancient museum was aged with time and weather, but it wasn't the outside that the dark winged figure was after, it was what lay on the inside that counted. He shot downward at the building and stopped at most a few centimeters from the wall.  
  
"Dark!" Yelled the white winged young man as he blasted an energy ball at his foe, the great Phantom Thief of Centuries, Dark Mousy. However, being a swift and smart as the great thief was, he dodged the blast with ease smirking at his annoyed pursuer.  
  
"Thanks for the way in Krad love! I wouldn't want to waste any energy making one all by myself!" He laughed and flew in.  
  
"Damn you Dark!" Krad screamed and lunged in after him.  
  
The inside of the museum was as dark as the night outside, even though a small amount of Moonlight made it possible for shadows to dance along the walls. There were priceless paintings, sculptures, statues, jewels, artifacts, and tapestries everywhere he turned...but the thief was not here for these things, not tonight at least. Finally he stopped at a wall next to a mummy case, however...this was no ordinary wall. He looked behind him making sure his golden hunter was nowhere close behind, satisfied he lost his hunter for now, he tapped on the wall three times shortly, then two slow bangs. Suddenly, the wall opened as if it were a door and the thief quickly entered it.  
  
The walls of this new room were bear and gray, the floor was just as cold and only the gray slabs that made it could be seen. The thief sighed, half in disappointment due to the fact of the feeble security (only a few lasers) and in contentment, that he had finally achieved his prize. He gracefully dodged the lasers and landed on the steps to a large pedestal, upon this pedestal was a glass case, within it was a red satin cloth that was carefully holding a golden necklace. The necklace was spellbindingly beautiful; a golden chain was attached to a golden pendent. The pendent had on it a crest carved and embroidered with black pearls and diamonds. The symbol was of a tiger's head; one side gave off a warm and glowing radiance, while the other, the darker side, gave off an ominous and uncomfortable aura. The thief cared not one bit about these feeling, and simply removed the glass case. Just as he reached his hand inside he felt an angered presents behind him and the next thing he knew he'd hit the floor on his face while an unknown attacker placed great weight on his back.  
  
"Ah! Get off of me!" Dark demanded and he felt cold steel pressed against his right wrist.  
  
"Not a chance Dark!" Krad said with a hint of triumph in his voice, "I have you now..." He grabbed Dark's other hand and prepared to cuff it when suddenly he felt Dark shift beneath him and now the thief was on top of him, only now they were face to face and Dark had pinned Krad's hands to the floor.  
  
"Ah, who has who now my lovely pursuer?" Dark said with a mocking smile and held firm as Krad shifted violently under him.  
  
"Let go of me now Dark! You bastard unhand me!" Krad screamed enraged at this upset to the chase.  
  
"Hmm...let me ask you something...why should I release a creature as beautiful and perfect as you...and let you hand cuff me...and drag me off to prison thus not fulfilling my mission and ending this game of cat and mouse I so deeply love?" Dark replied with a devious smile.  
  
"Trust me...the last place I'd ever take you is to prison..." Krad growled dangerously as he stopped wiggling under Dark seeing as the only way up was if the thief decided to stop fooling around.  
  
"Oh...so then you'd rather take me other places then? A date perhaps?" Dark said leaning closer to him.  
  
"No...more like...TO HELL!" Krad screamed as he finally removed his left hand from Dark's and threw a punch at him who simply leapt off the golden seraph as if he'd anticipated that move.  
  
"Aww, and here I thought we were having a break through. You know that temper of yours is going to give you a heart attack one of these days!" He laughed and ran back to the pendent.  
  
"Grrr..." Krad raged and then realized what Dark was after, "Wait, Dark don't!" He called out and ran after Dark.  
  
"Don't what? Don't...this?" He asked amused and pulled the pendent from out of the hand of the red cloth and just as he did, Krad reached for it too. As their hands both grasped the pendent, the aura from the amulet grew intense and both of there worlds were covered in darkness... 


	2. Treaty

Chapter 2:  
  
After what seemed to be an eternity of darkness, blue eyes awoke to the darkness of the cold and barren room that seemed foreign to these eyes. Confused and dazed, he looked around the room to try and understand what had happened. He remembered being chased by Krad, and then ended up on top of him...(he smirked at this thought) and then he grabbed the pendent...YES! The pendent! But where was it? He looked at his hands and suddenly felt even more confused. His hands were covered with white gloves, the thief had never worn white, nor had he ever dressed so white as he looked at the rest of his attire. As he bent his head down he noticed golden hair falling over his shoulders, now he thought, this has to be a dream.  
  
"Wait...what happened..." He asked himself aloud, "W...where's the pendent...more importantly...where am I?" Dark asked in almost near panic and shock. He realized that this voice was not his own...it was must deeper and far more darker then his own.  
  
"You touched the Pendent of Azierith you moron!" A now familiar voice said to him in a tone of weakness and weariness. "You...you touched the pendent..." He repeated now struggling to open his eyes.  
  
Dark looked over at the figure beside him, and to his horror...he was looking...at himself! Some one was now in his body, and he in another's.  
  
"P...Pendent of Azierith?" He asked in confusion. "What the hell just happened?"  
  
Dark watched his body sit up and place his hands behind him to support himself. "You imbecile!" he heard his body with his voice say, "You and I touched the Pendent of Azierith at the same time and...and..." He said still trying to come to terms with this mind-bending phenomenon himself. "Now...you're in my body and I'm in yours!" He finished panting as if just sitting up had taken all of his energy.  
  
Dark stared in astonishment at what he had just felt, seen, and heard. He tried to organize these things in his mind and come to terms with this new sensation. It was just too unbelievable to be true. He had to hear all of this one more time...  
  
"So...you're saying...that I am now you...Krad...and you are me...Dark..." Dark said trying to calm his tone, "And now...now what? How do we switch back?" Dark asked now regaining his composer.  
  
"I dunno..." Krad responded with a heavy sigh. "I dunno..." Suddenly, breaking this odd silence was laughter! His own voice's laughter! He stared in astonishment at Dark laughing at the situation. "Do you think this is funny?" Krad demanded.  
  
"Haha, It's hysterical!" Dark cried out bawling over with laughter, "We, Dark and Krad, the Great Phantom Thief and the Great Demonic Angel, just switched places! And we can't get ourselves back! Don't you find it funny?" He roared with laughter. "I often dreamed of what it would be like if we switched roles in life but never did I dream it'd actually happen!"  
  
Krad had come to one conclusion, Dark Mousy had finally cracked. Here he was, the Great Hunter of the Phantom Thief, Krad...had now become the thing he most desired to capture and destroy! Krad could think of no worse situation, then Dark, who has now become the Great Hunter, stood there laughing at this predicament! There was no other explanation but pure insanity.  
  
"No, no actually I don't find this funny!" Krad yelled as Dark continued to laugh. "I think this I the worst thing that's ever happened to me!"  
  
"Aww, come on Krad! Look at it this way...now instead of a stuck up pain in the ass...you've become a babe magnet!" Dark mused smiling at the shock stricken Krad.  
  
"Dark, this is serious! I don't know how to change us back...and I don't want babes got that!" He said with a dangerous tone.  
  
"Hmm, you're right...why would you want a babe when you've got me!" Dark said with a devious grin. A grin that Krad thought didn't suit his own hard face.  
  
"Can you take nothing in life seriously?" Krad asked with narrowed eyes and extremely annoyed.  
  
"Well...I could...but why would I want to?" Dark said with a 'duh' expression. "Besides...with this body...oh the damage I could cause!"  
  
"Fool! When will you ever grow up?" Krad yelled.  
  
Dark pulled his face close to Krad's with a seductive look on his face, "Once you kiss me and I've had my way with you..." He said with a smirk.  
  
"That'll be the day..." Krad said pushing Dark onto the floor in front of him, "That I become a thief myself!"  
  
"Sorry to tell you darling...but you are a thief now...the best and the greatest there is..." Dark said in a low yet sarcastic tone.  
  
"Grrr..." Krad growled and rose to his feet and pinned Dark to the floor facing him, "Let's get this straight, I may be in your body, have your voice, and your powers...but hear this...I-am-not-you! Got that?" He said narrowing his eyes and locking his jaw.  
  
Dark just simply smiled, that devious smile that looked unnervingly dangerous on the face that the great thief now wore, "Sorry...but I'm having a familiar thought that we've done this before..."  
  
Krad simply growled and stood up over Dark after giving his wrists a painfully tight squeeze, "Stop messing around you horny bastard and come up with a plan to get us out of this mess!" He said through closed teeth.  
  
Dark folded his hands behind his head casually and starred up at Krad who was standing over him in his body. "I thought you knew by now? I don't even know that first thing about the pendent." He said with a carefree smile and shrugged. "You come up with something...unless you've become fond of being me."  
  
"The last part I detest with a passion." Krad growled and realized he was letting Dark enjoy the view too much and walked away from him as Dark moaned upset. "Obviously sitting around here won't fix things...we have to find out more information on the pendent. All I know is that the pendent switches souls and bodies...that's it."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait..." Dark said leaping upwards and walking over to Krad who now stood at the door way. "Are you saying that we're working together on this?" He asked with a cheerfulness that made Krad sick to his stomach.  
  
"As much as I hate to say it...we both agree that we can't stay like this forever...I want my body back and you want yours right?" Krad asked with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah..." Dark said in an admitting tone.  
  
"Therefore, a temporary truce until we and switch back. Understood?" Krad said eyeing Dark.  
  
"Haha, Krad my dear, you've got yourself a deal. Just don't annoy Daisuke to much okay?" Dark said with a laugh.  
  
"Same to you..." Krad said dangerously.  
  
"Oh don't worry! The creepy bastard and I are gonna have a grand time together!" Dark said grinning.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of..." Krad said darkly. 


	3. Adjusting

Chapter 3:  
  
'Hmm..." Dark thought to himself as he looked over his new body in a mirror hanging in Satoshi's bathroom. After an exchange of rules and conditions set down by Krad in the museum, Dark had flown home to Satoshi's apartment and Krad to Daisuke's. They both decided it best not to tell anyone about the switch, and this in turn was a good idea, sadly it was Krad who thought of it. 'Well...at least I'm in a sexy body...it could be worse...I could look like Satoshi...' Dark laughed to himself.  
  
'Krad! I heard that!'  
  
"Ahhh!" Dark said aloud with a start and looked around. "Who said that?"  
  
'Who else moron! Geez Krad what's up with you...' Said the voice again, 'Did Dark hit you to hard in the head last night?' He said again with a yawn.  
  
'Oh...Satoshi..." Dark said with a sigh, 'I thought it was someone important...'  
  
'Important?' Satoshi said with a confused expression, 'wait...Krad this isn't...like you?'  
  
'Hehe, and I'm not Krad..." Said the Phantom Thief with a smirk, "Surprise Creepazoid! You've got a new roommate now, temporarily! I hope..." Dark said savoring the young detective's surprise.  
  
Satoshi became insanely confused, but recognized the voice...this was impossible though he thought...  
  
'D...Dark!" Satoshi said almost in a scream.  
  
'Surprised? Oh how I'm loving this!' Dark chuckled, 'I guess this exchange won't be a total loss! If I get to annoy the hell out of you all day!'  
  
'No! This isn't possible! Where's Krad?' For the first time ever Satoshi was actually worried about Krad...and Daisuke too for that matter.  
  
'Well...long story...but because I need a nap so I'll give it to you short...' Dark said with a yawn, 'When I went to steal the pendent of...whatever Krad called it...Krad and I started fighting...nothing new there...but then he and I both touched the pendent at the same time then...Poof! Now we've switched bodies.' Dark replied walking into the bedroom and examining the horribly dull walls and interior.  
  
'C...can't Krad or you switch us back?' Satoshi asked trying to understand this.  
  
'Yo, Creepy...would I be here talking to you if we could?' Dark asked flopping down on the bed. 'We're stuck like this till either you or Krad figure out how to switch us back. But to cheer you up, being the compassionate guy I am, look at it this way...you finally caught me!' Dark said with a laugh.  
  
'You son of a...' Satoshi began.  
  
'Ah-Ah-Ah!' Dark interrupted, 'Now now, such dirty words shouldn't be crossing the lips of children.' Dark smirked and the Detectives anger that he could feel welling up inside of him. 'Now, I'm going to sleep, so be a good boy and don't wake me up. Oh and one more thing...No one is to know about the switch but you, me, Krad, and Daisuke, got that? And don't argue, it's Krad's orders, and whatever my precious sweet heart says goes!' He said sarcastically, 'Good night my little detective!' And with this he turned into Satoshi and left to the dark corner of Satoshi's mind and closed it off to sleep.  
  
"Ahhh!" Satoshi said aloud changing back into himself. The transformation from Krad to Satoshi or from Satoshi to Krad had always been a painful feeling...but surprisingly with Dark, now as Krad, It didn't hurt as bad. Satoshi sat up on the bed with a worried expression on his face. 'If I'm stuck with Dark...then...that means Daisuke has Krad...' He gave a heavy sigh and looked down at the ground, 'I hope Krad doesn't hurt him...please be okay Daisuke...'  
  
Dark was adjusting to this switch very well, however, his counter part was having an opposite reaction. Krad (as Dark) stood in Daisuke's room dropped down on the floor clenching his fists. 'Damn you Dark! If you hadn't touched that pendent...' He growled internally. His teeth were held shut tightly and his stomach muscles felt tight, his anger and rage at this situation was almost unbearable. He was now the one thing in life he hated most (and loved most), the one thing he was brought to this world to destroy, he was now Dark! This thought made him so sick inside and he tightened every muscle in his body to bear this thought.  
  
"DAMN YOU DARK!" Krad screamed aloud in anger and punched a hole in the floor breaking the hard wood.  
  
Slowly inside of Krad's mind Daisuke started to stir feeling Krad's anger and rage, 'Dark-kun...what's the matter?' He said sleepily rubbing his eyes and totally unaware that this was not Dark that he spoke to, but a dangerous and angered Demon.  
  
"Ahhh!" Krad said aloud, hearing Daisuke's voice. 'The boy!' He thought and his anger grew even more enormous.  
  
'Dark-kun? Dark-kun...are you okay?' Daisuke asked again this time feeling fear, for once he thought he was afraid of Dark...but...this didn't feel like Dark's presence.  
  
'Daisuke am I right...' Krad asked trying to control his anger.  
  
'D...Dark...what...' but before Daisuke could finish he felt a very sharp pain in his stomach that made him cringe in pain.  
  
'DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME DARK!' Krad screamed and he mentally watched Daisuke clutching his stomach in pain.  
  
'Ahhh!' Daisuke screamed as the pain grew. 'W...who are you?' He managed to ask through his groans at the pain.  
  
'Krad got that!' Krad said, and after a minute or so he released the pressure he was putting on Daisuke. 'Don't ever call me Dark again...or I'll do worse then just a stomach ache...' He said dangerously and after seeing the most precious thing in the world to Dark fall to the ground in pain, his anger began to decrease.  
  
'K...Krad!' Daisuke said in shock and finally was able to stand up. 'But...but...where's Dark?' He said in panic.  
  
'In my body...with my host...so I'm stuck with you until I figure out a way to get my body back!' Krad growled in anger at the thought of Dark acting as a parasite to Satoshi.  
  
'H...How did this happen?' Daisuke asked in fear and shock.  
  
'Dark tried to steal a pendent for a museum. The Pendent of Azierith, the pendant's magic ability is to switch the two souls of the two people who grasp it at the same time. And now you can guess who those two were.' He said in an annoyed tone.  
  
'Can...can't you two switch ba...' Daisuke started before Krad grabbing his throat interrupted him.  
  
'Don't even ask...that stupid question...don't you think if I knew how to switch us back I would have done it by now?' Krad growled still holding Daisuke by the throat, and then seeing as Daisuke was turning blue after a minute or so he dropped him. 'Now let's get one thing straight...Daisuke, I don't like you and you don't like me. Just shut up and stay out of my way and you might live through this. No one is to know about the switch but you, me, Dark, and Satoshi...got that?' Krad asked turning away from the coughing child who was struggling to take air into his lunges.  
  
Suddenly a voice came from the hall outside of Daisuke's door, "Daisuke? Honey, are you alright?" Then the door handle began to turn.  
  
'Not a word to her boy...' Krad said before turning into Daisuke who fell to the floor still coughing and feeling the pain from Krad's figures around his neck.  
  
Daisuke's mother, Emiko, soon entered with Wiz on her shoulder, "Daisuke, I heard a loud noise and..." She said and saw Daisuke still coughing on the floor still holding his neck, "Honey are you alright?" She asked taking a step forward before Daisuke motioned for her to stop with his hand.  
  
"Y...cough cough Yes mom...I'm...cough cough I'm okay...just...a dry throat really!" He said with another cough and tried to stand up on the floor but failed and landed back down on his rear.  
  
"Well...alright...I'll bring you up some water alright dear?" She said. Daisuke nodded still with his hands on his neck as she left the room and Wiz jumped onto Daisuke's shoulder.  
  
Daisuke rubbed his neck and Wiz looked at him concerned. "Yeah...I'm okay alright..." Daisuke said to himself. "I...I have to find Satoshi!" He said and ran out of the room leaving Wiz behind and running out of the front door. 


	4. Defense

Chapter 4:  
  
"Grrr..." Satoshi growled aloud. "Dark! Do you have to snore so loud?" He said annoyed at the sound that echoed in his head.  
  
Dark continued to do so, doing this on purpose for he wasn't really asleep, 'Hmm?' He said pretending to stir, 'I thought I told you not to wake me up! Damn how does Krad put up with you?' Dark asked sarcastically.  
  
'More like how do I put up with him...' Satoshi thought to himself. 'And I know you aren't really asleep...'  
  
'Am I really that bad of an actor?' Dark asked all innocently.  
  
'No...it just that Krad's body isn't able to sleep. At least not that often. He can go weeks without it...' Satoshi said with a sigh.  
  
'Hmm...that would explain the temper and the reason I can't sleep...normally I sleep during the whole day. What? Does Krad keep you up at night?' Dark asked curiously.  
  
'No...he doesn't say much at all in fact...he actually very quiet. The only thing I miss about him..." Satoshi said glaring at the wall.  
  
'You two don't get along very well do you?' Dark asked again.  
  
'Heh, like fire and ice...' Satoshi said sitting down on the couch. 'He's just so cold...he's not one to get close to or get along with...'  
  
'Well...he wasn't always like that you know.' Dark said with a smile. "Oh...he was very easy to get along with...'  
  
'Look, I love history and all, but I could care less about Krad or his past got that! So just shut up!' Satoshi said coldly.  
  
'Well that isn't very nice...' Dark said scolding. 'No wonder you two can't get along! Look, cut his some slack will ya?'  
  
'You trying having him in your head twenty-four seven!' Satoshi snapped, 'Then you can decide whether he needs slack or not!'  
  
'Well...he hasn't been in my head...maybe some other places...' Dark said with a chuckle at Satoshi's face. 'Don't worry, I won't tell you about that till you're older!'  
  
'I don't want to know ever...' Satoshi said holding his head trying to block out that thought.  
'What? Your virgin ears can't handle it?' Dark snickered. 'Any way, it is a little early to be telling bed time stories.'  
  
Satoshi looked over at the clock, it was 7:33am in the morning. Thank goodness it was a Saturday and there was no school. Satoshi sighed again and leaned back on the couch, 'We should start research on that pendent as soon as possible...the library or the museum at that matter won't open until 9am.'  
  
Suddenly the silence was broken by a knock at the door. At this early hour, or at any hour for that matter, it was unusual for a visitor. Satoshi walked over to the door and opened it to find a panting Daisuke with his hands on his own knees leaning down trying to catch his breath.  
  
"D...Dai-chan..." Satoshi said in surprise and stared at the red haired boy.  
  
"S...Satoshi-k...kun..." Daisuke said still panting, "We...We have got to... talk..." He said stand up with great effort.  
  
Satoshi grabbed Daisuke by the arm and helped him into the apartment and sat Daisuke down on the couch and he was now recovering his breath. "You ran the whole way here?" Satoshi asked amazed.  
  
Daisuke nodded and sat exhausted on the uncomfortable couch, but to Daisuke right now, just sitting on it was heaven.  
  
'Hm? Oi! It's Daisuke!' Dark said in Satoshi's mind.  
  
'Shut up Dark...' Satoshi said and sat down next to Daisuke. He had never really sat this close to Daisuke before and his heart was pounding a bit and he put one arm on Daisuke's shoulder. "Daisuke, calm down." Satoshi said comfortingly.  
  
Daisuke took long deep breaths and sighed deeply before speaking, "Satoshi...is...is Dark with you? Is he okay? Is he hurt?" Daisuke asked with that innocent and worried expression on his face.  
  
"Uh? Well, yes...Dark is fine..." Satoshi said as Daisuke gave a sigh of relief. Then as Daisuke lifted up his head and rested it on the back of the couch, Satoshi noticed a large ringed bruise around Daisuke's neck. "Daisuke...what happened to you?" Satoshi asked and Daisuke grabbed his neck again and looked down at the ground with an ashamed look on his face. "K...Krad did this didn't he?" Satoshi asked feeling a growing hatred towards Krad.  
  
".... Yes...Krad did this..." Daisuke said turning away from Satoshi, "But...only because I called him Dark...I guess I insulted him..."  
  
"That's no excuse!" Satoshi yelled standing up quickly.  
"Ah...Satoshi-kun..." Daisuke said looking at him. Was Satoshi really that worried about him?  
  
"He had no right! Let me talk to him right now!" Satoshi demanded and before he could say anything else Daisuke no long stood in his presence, but a taller darker figure, it was Dark's body with Krad's soul.  
  
"And what would you have to say Satoshi? Threaten me for hurting your sweet innocent little Daisuke?" Krad asked with narrowed eyes to Satoshi.  
  
"Grrr, you bastard! Leave Daisuke alone! He hasn't done a thing to you, so just leave him alone!" Satoshi yelled showing no fear to Krad even though the Demon's stare even through Dark's eye was enough to make him want to withdraw, but he stood his ground. Then Satoshi felt himself dissolving back into his mind and Krad's form appeared staring down the demon possessed Dark.  
  
"For once I'm agreeing with the little bastard..." Dark said in Krad's deep voice. "Leave Daisuke alone..."  
  
"Heh, then he should learn to keep his mouth shut..." Krad shot back with a sinister smirk.  
  
"Grrr...Damn you!" Dark said and tackled Krad to the floor. He felt odd fighting his own body but he was going to get the message through to Krad to leave his host alone.  
  
The two wrestled on the floor, throwing punches that never landed on each other and knocking over a lamp and the coffee table.  
  
"What? Afraid I'll kill the boy?" Krad smirked pushing Dark to the ground and pinning him down on his back. "Afraid that your precious little Daisuke is going to get hurt at my hands? What is this, the great Dark Mousy is losing his cool over a pathetic human?" Krad said with a grin of satisfaction.  
  
"You lay one hand on Daisuke, and I'll tear you to pieces Krad!" Dark yelled and used his wings to send Krad off of his back and crashing down onto the floor on his back. Then he turned to Krad and as he was standing up, landed a punch to his face sending him back to the floor.  
  
A small amount of blood began to run from Krad's lip and he slowly whipped it away, "Funny isn't it? I hold your one weakness in the palm of my hand...and yet I can't destroy it because now my own life depends on it?" He said with a pause. "But that doesn't mean I can't cause a little harm to it...just so as it isn't fatal...right?" He said starring up at Dark with a smirk that infuriated Dark farther.  
  
"Leave Daisuke alone Krad...or you'll regret the day you ever heard my name..." Dark threatened.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed...Dark my dear...I've regretted that fact every day of my life..." Krad hissed and stood up again crossing his arms still giving Dark a hard look.  
  
Dark returned his natural cool knowing that he had gotten his point across, be he knew Daisuke would still have to play it safe around the ice demon to avoid any farther injury. "So Krad...are we just going to sit here all day and play? Or are we going to get down to business?" Dark asked giving Krad a serious look.  
  
"It wasn't my decision to come here...your frightened little host made that choice. He wanted to make sure his wonderful Phantom Thief was alright..." Krad returned angrily. "Personally I was going to research this pendent myself and leave you out of it until I found a way to switch back."  
  
"Well..." Dark smirked, "since you're already here...why don't we figure this out with two brains instead of one..."  
  
"Moron...I don't count you as even a second brain..." Krad replied annoyed.  
  
"Heh," Dark smirked, "So what now my lovely Seraph?" 


	5. Woman Troubles

Chapter 5:  
  
Soon after the fight had cooled down, the plan was that Daisuke and Krad would go to the library and do the research part of it (since Dark hated books) and Satoshi and Dark would go to the museum. Daisuke felt extremely uncomfortable being alone with Krad for so long and so far away from Dark, but both Satoshi and Dark assured him that Krad wouldn't do anything to harm him, but gave him a hint of caution anyway.  
  
"Alright...after you research the pendant's history, we'll meet back here at the apartment. Okay?" Satoshi said to Daisuke as they stood outside of the apartment.  
  
"Um...alright. See you soon I guess. Good luck!" Daisuke said and turned down the corner as Satoshi took off in the other direction.  
  
'You should have had Dark go to the library! He might try to steal the pendant!' Krad raged inside of Daisuke's head.  
  
'Look, he wasn't going to the library no matter what we said. He even complains when I go there to study!' Daisuke said with a nervous laugh as he crossed the street.  
  
'Let's just get this over with quickly! I don't want to leave Dark alone for to long...' Krad said annoyed and aggravated.  
  
'Um...no offence or anything...but do you ever have anything to pleasant to say?' Daisuke asked as he ran down the sidewalk.  
  
'Sure...how about, I'd love to break you neck. How's that?' Krad said sarcastically yet his expression was serious.  
  
'Um...that wasn't very pleasant..." Daisuke said with a gulp.  
  
'To me it is. Now hurry up will you!' Krad said crossing his arms.  
  
Daisuke groaned as he thought about the rest of the day that lay before him and ran up the steps to the library.  
  
Now, Satoshi and Dark were already in the museum, as it was closer to home then the library. The museum was full of the usual amount of visitors, normally old people and teachers on their days off. Plus the construction crew that was repairing a hole in the ceiling.  
  
'I don't remember there being a hole there that last time I was here...' Satoshi said to Dark.  
  
'Oh that was Krad's fault!' Dark said with a nod.  
  
'Krad's fault? Krad isn't allowed to blow up the places he's suppose to be guarding...' Satoshi said glaring at Dark.  
  
'I know! I said the same thing to him!' Dark said with a sigh and a smirk, 'Guess he didn't like the color. You must admit white is a very dull color.'  
  
'But that's Krad's favorite color...' Satoshi said giving Dark an 'I know you did it' look.  
  
'Well...maybe he just didn't like that shade of white. Ah! Right here's where we found the pendant!' Dark said changing the subject.  
  
Satoshi looked up and saw the wall by the mummy case and gave an annoyed look, 'Are you sure Krad didn't hit you in the head to hard? This is a wall Dark..." He said to the Thief.  
  
'Knock on it short three times then two slow knocks genius.' Dark said glaring at Satoshi. 'And no...Krad didn't even lay a finger on me!' Dark said with a snort.  
  
'Oh really? Then how come you other body had cuff marks on the wrists?' Satoshi asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
'Ah! Just open the damn door!' Dark growled.  
  
Satoshi looked around to make sure no one was near by the stepped in front of the door and knocked as Dark said and sure enough, it opened.  
  
"Good..." Satoshi said allowed. As her entered he heard the distinct sound of voices.  
  
"Who goes there?" Asked an officer glaring at Satoshi. "Oh...sorry sir! I...I didn't know it was you!" He corrected himself realizing who it was.  
  
"Huh?" Satoshi asked confused.  
  
Another officer walked over to him, obviously the one in charge at the time, "My apologizes sir. I thought it was your day off and didn't think to call you." He said in a tone that sounded more like 'Damn it, and here was my chance for the spotlight of cracking this case.'  
  
"Sergeant, what happened here?" He asked returning to his usual cold and adamant tone.  
  
"Sir, apparently someone tried to break in and steal the... err...valuable artifact here..." The sergeant said obviously not all that sure of himself. "We believe it was Dark sir!" He said finally after some thought.  
  
Dark sat amused and clapping in Satoshi's head, 'Wow, he came up with that all by himself? I'm impressed!' He said sarcastically, 'No doubt one of your finest officers Commander Creepy! He deserves a promotion and a raise!'  
  
'Shut up..." Satoshi snapped said snapping at Dark. "Where is the artifact now? Was it stolen?" Satoshi asked aloud to the officer.  
  
"We recovered the Artifact not to far away from the case it was kept in...it is now in our custody." He replied proudly.  
  
"Good that's one half of the question, now where is it exactly." Satoshi said showing that he wasn't impressed.  
  
"Uh, well sir...we have it down at the station. We need it as evidence...finger prints, DNA, hairs, fibers...the usual..." He replied nervously.  
  
'What? I'm insulted! I'm Dark Mousy! The Phantom Thief! PHANTOMS DON'T LEAVE EVIDENCE BEHIND!' Dark yelled enraged and insulted.  
  
"Thank you officer..." Satoshi said taking his leave out the door. 'Quiet Dark! Look at least we know where the pendant is...' Satoshi said rushing out the door. 'I'm going to go tell Daisuke!' He said as her ran.  
  
'Ah...' Daisuke groaned flipping through a, what seemed to be, a mountain of books with over a zillion pages each. 'This is hopeless Krad! This'll take me a year to get through!' Daisuke moaned.  
  
'Well then I guess you'd better read faster...because I want my body back tonight!' Krad yelled as Daisuke continued to skim through the pages of "A Guide to the World of Ancient Treasures".  
  
'Krad...if you don't mind my asking...why do you hate Dark so much?' Daisuke asked as he turned the page from Mummy Heads to ancient toenail clippers.  
  
'Isn't it obvious? Why ask such a stupid question!' Krad growled.  
  
'No...I think it's something more then just the fact he's a thief...' Daisuke said still looking through the book, 'Did he...do something to you?'  
  
Krad was silent for a long while before responding, 'I don't want to talk about it...'  
  
Daisuke felt that he had hit a touchy subject by accident and continued to flip through another book called "Ancient Artifacts for Dummies". 'Okay...new question...why do you hate me?' He asked curiously.  
  
'Because you remind me to much of Dark in the fact that you can't keep your mouth shut!' Krad replied with a deep annoyance.  
  
'Well...since we're stuck like this for a while, I thought we should get to know each other...' Daisuke said shyly.  
  
'You know what kid? I've decided that breaking your neck would be too painless for you, now I've decided to rip your spin out and let you bleed to death after I nail your mouth shut.' Krad responded bitterly.  
  
Daisuke decided to cool the questions for now and was now looking through a book called "The Cursed Artifacts of Old." As he looked through the book he came across a page showing a golden pendent with a crest engraved into it that looked familiar. 'Hey Krad...describe the pendent to me please?' He asked quietly.  
  
'It's gold and has the image of a Tiger's face on it, the right half is made up of diamonds and the left half has black pearls on it...why?' Krad asked.  
  
'Because.... I think I just...' Daisuke started before he was interrupted by a feminine voice, but to make things worse, there were two!  
  
"Hello Daisuke-chan!" Risa said standing in front of the table Daisuke was sitting at.  
  
"Hi ya Daisuke. What'cha reading there?" Rikku asked holding a book of her own in her hand.  
  
'Oh no!' Daisuke said in a panic.  
  
'What's wrong?' Krad asked a bit confused. Then he began to feel Daisuke's heart beat faster and his body temperature rising. 'What the hell? Daisuke what's going on?' Krad demanded now very confused.  
  
"R...R-R-R-Rikku-chan! Risa-chan!" Daisuke stuttered nervously obviously blushing fiercely. "Wha...What are you two doing here?" Daisuke said trying to act natural.  
  
"Well, we came by to check out some books for our class project. Is this yours?" Risa asked taking Daisuke's book from him.  
  
"Ah, ye-yeah! Um...yeah this is my project!" Daisuke felt an uncomfortable feeling of Butterflies and extreme nervousness that caused him to feel sick. 'Oh not now not now!' Daisuke repeated over and over again in his head as his body shook.  
  
'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?' Krad repeated in a tone that shuck Daisuke up even more.  
  
"Hmm?" Rikku said taking a look at the book as well. "Um...Daisuke...what do old cursed pendants have to do with a chemistry project?" She asked raising an eyebrow at Daisuke.  
  
'I'm gonna transform!' Daisuke screamed in his head.  
  
'What? Transform? What do you...oh no...' Krad said now looking worried himself. 'YOU STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN OVER THAT YET?' Krad screamed.  
  
"Uh yeah!" Daisuke said grabbing the book and jumping out of his seat, "Sorry! Got to go!" He said rushing out the door feeling himself getting warmer and warmer.  
  
"Daisuke, wait!" Risa called out and ran after him.  
  
"Hmph..." Rikku said crossing her arms. "How rude!"  
  
Daisuke ran out of the library and down to the park into a heavily wooded area, 'Not yet!' Daisuke screamed and then he dissolved away and Dark's form pooped out with a bewildered look on his face.  
  
'Wha...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?' Krad demanded now back into the world of the tangible.  
  
'I'm sorry!' Daisuke said with fear gripping his voice, 'I...whenever I see Risa or I'm that nervous around her I...poof!' Daisuke said trying to think if anyone could have seen him.  
  
'Oh that's just great! Why didn't you tell me?' Krad demanded.  
  
'Because you told me to shut up!' Daisuke replied still trying to think.  
  
'Alright...we're going back to Satoshi's apartment right...' But before he could finish he heard a gasp of surprise behind him and was now face to face with Risa!  
  
"D...Dark..." She said blushing, "Wha...well...hi..." She said cupping her reddened cheeks and smilingly shyly.  
  
Krad looked at her confused, 'What's her problem?' He asked with one eyebrow raised.  
  
'Oh no! She thinks you're Dark!' Daisuke said now panicking again.  
  
'Dark? Hang on I thought she liked you?' Krad said now even more confused.  
  
'Well...I..." Daisuke stuttered embarrassed, 'Um...I like her but...she's in love with Dark...'  
  
Could Krad's eyes have gotten any wider, Daisuke thought. Krad was trying his best to fight the urge to burst out laughing, but this was totally against his nature and he quickly got a hold of himself as Risa moved closer to him still blushing a muttering something about dreaming about this moment since she'd first seen him.  
  
"Oh Dark...you're so handsome..." She said as Krad backed away from her slowly. "I've loved you since the first day I met you..."  
  
'Ah! She's serious!' Krad said in his mind. 'Should I kill her?' He asked.  
  
'AHH! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!' Daisuke yelled. "No! You can't kill her! Someone will hear! Um...act like Dark! Throw her off!' Daisuke said quickly.  
  
'You want me to rape her!' Krad screamed. 'There's no way in hell I'm doing that!'  
  
'Dark wouldn't...ah! Um...just say...Ah! Say that you're glad to see her too and...and...and...and that you must part for now!' Daisuke said quickly as Risa backed Krad against a tree.  
  
"Uh..." Krad said nervously, "I...I'm glad to see you too...uh..." Krad said as she looked up at him with her large innocent eyes, "And...and um...unfortunately...I....I have to go now.... so um..." Krad stuttered as he was interrupted by Risa's voice.  
  
"Oh...I understand...but...will you at least..." She said standing on her tiptoes and looked up at Krad's bewildered face. "Will you at least give me a parting kiss?" She asked puckering her lips.  
  
'Oh God no! That's it, this chick is dead!' Krad said taken a back at the thought of some random stranger asking him to kiss her.  
  
'No, no, no! Just...Just...Just...Just don't hurt her and get out of there!" Daisuke yelled in a panic.  
  
"Um...sorry...I...I have to go!" Krad said and used a spell to teleport away.  
"Huh? Wait, DARK!" Risa called out, but Krad was long gone.  
  
In only a matter of seconds, Krad had teleported them into Satoshi's room and had landed hard on the bed and just as he hit it hard, fell onto the floor on his back.  
  
"Ouch!" Krad yelled breathing hard, "I...I'll never get use to this body!" He managed to say closing his eyes and trying to catch his breath. "What the hell is up with...Dark's spells? They...they take too much out of you and are so unfocused! Ouch..." He said slowly sitting up.  
  
'Oh God...that was close...' Daisuke said with a sigh of relief and fell onto the floor himself in Krad's mind and was laying next to him in the darkness.  
  
Then out of nowhere, Krad started laughing! Not that homicidal, creepy laugh he does, but one of...happiness?  
  
'K...Krad, are you alright?' Daisuke asked looking over at him concerned and confused.  
  
'I.... I haven't gotten into so much trouble...and gotten away with it in so long...Hahahahahahaha! It was great!' He said still with his eyes closed and laughing uncontrollable.  
  
Daisuke guessed that this was because he hadn't laughed in so long; he missed the feeling of it and didn't want it to end. So he decided to let him laugh, after all, he felt like laughing himself at what had just occurred too. Suddenly Daisuke busted out laughing too, and after five minutes or so they both clamed down.  
  
'Hey Krad, you did great back there!' Daisuke said sitting up and looking in front of himself still smiling. 'Where'd you learn to act like that?'  
  
'Hahaha! I can't act worth the life of me!' Krad said with another chuckle, "I just hope the girl didn't take it to hard! I dumped her on the first date so to say!' He said with a smile and still breathing hard.  
  
'Hehe, guess so..." Daisuke said with a sigh and still with a smile. 'Hey Krad...thanks for putting up that act and not hurting Risa...'  
  
Krad had calmed himself down and looked upward into the darkness above him still smiling. He hadn't been this happy since...the day he and Dark became enemies. And since then...no one had ever said thank you to him...He sat up slowly still sitting beside Daisuke and turned to him still smiling. 'You're welcome.... Daisuke...' Krad said with a hint of thankfulness to Daisuke in his tone.  
  
At that one moment, Daisuke actually thought he was looking at Dark himself. His smile was just so warm and familiar, yet Daisuke had never seen Krad smile before. For once...Daisuke didn't see any difference between Krad and Dark at all. He smiled at this and gave a warm smile back to Krad. 'You're welcome too.' He said.  
  
Then Krad opened his eyes to back to Satoshi's room. The apartment was always so quiet and lonely he thought. Then suddenly he felt a sense of guilt strike him, he never even once showed this side of himself to Satoshi, his true host. Yet here he was, laughing and enjoying himself with Daisuke. Suddenly he realized why he'd been so unhappy all of these years...  
  
"Because I never had you around.... to make me laugh...Dark..." Krad said aloud and quietly with a look of sadness on his face as he laied there alone in the decollate apartment.  
  
[NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:  
  
(Aww, I know, I know, I know what you all are thinking...poor Krad right? Yes, poor thing! cries Any way to my readers who have reviewed!  
  
Nicolaya: Thank you! Hugs You were my first reviewer! I promised to write more and here it is! I'll keep writing more soon and thank you once again for being my First Reviewer!  
  
neko-nya: Thank you for being my second reviewer! Hugs Oh...sorry about yer compy problems...I get those a lot too...sweat drop They ish a pain...nod nod I hope you enjoy this new chapter!  
  
Darksaphire: Wow! A third reviewer! Dances And yes! Dark is hilarious! But we all love the funny one! Lol Enjoy!  
  
Kawaii Thief Kitsune: Four reviewers! Bows to you Wow, thank you! It's an honor to hear that you liked my story! PLEASE ENJOY THE REST! bow bow bow Thank you all again! 


	6. The Final Solution

Chapter 6:  
  
Satoshi had finally arrived at the apartment and entered the door calling out Daisuke's name.  
  
"Hey Daisuke? Dai-chan?" Satoshi called out while he shut the door behind him and entered the living room looking around. "Daisuke!" He called out again.  
  
"Ouch...Huh? Oh hi ya Satoshi-kun!" Daisuke said walking out of his bedroom. His rear still hurt from the hard fall that had taken place during Krad's teleportation spell.  
  
"Dai-chan!" Satoshi said looking at Daisuke, "You're hurt..." Satoshi started but Daisuke soon interrupted quickly.  
  
"No, Krad didn't do this...well...not on purpose any way..." Daisuke said walking into the living room carrying the book he had found at the library.  
  
"Not on purpose?" Satoshi asked confused. "Daisuke how..." Once again Daisuke interrupted.  
  
"I'll tell you about it later...what did you and Dark find out?" Daisuke asked still holding the book.  
  
'Other than that fact that Satoshi's top police squad is a bunch of imbeciles who couldn't find their own Asses with four hunting dogs and a flash light?' Dark asked Sarcastically in Satoshi's head.  
  
'Be quiet Dark!' Satoshi growled at him annoyed. "Well, the pendant is at the police head quarters, no doubt in the evidence vault in the basement somewhere...you?" Satoshi asked.  
  
"Oh...well..." Daisuke said turning to the page he had marked, "I found out a page and a half about our pendant!"  
  
"Great!" Satoshi said and sat down on the floor next to Daisuke and they both looked at the book. "The sooner I get Dark out of my head the better..."  
  
'Hey!' Dark yelled obviously insulted by this comment.  
  
Satoshi paid no mind to Dark and read the page out loud...  
  
"The Pendant of Azierith, it is said that this pendant was created by Lady Latana Azierith. It is said that she married at a young age and for the first thirteen years of her marriage, her lord mistreated her horribly and the rest of society as well because she was a woman and the Azierith family was suspected of witchcraft at the time. She often brought these injustices to her husband's attention, he simply shrugged it off and believed that woman should have no say about these things and the mistreatment became worse. However, when the lady refused to take this abuse any longer, she created the Pendant of Azierith using black magic infused with white. She imprinted her husband's family crest upon it so that he wouldn't suspect a thing about its power. She soon after gave it to her husband as a gift, legend says..." Satoshi stopped and Daisuke continued.  
  
"That the pendant's purpose was to show her husband what it was like to be mistreated so horribly by the world. The pendant apparently switched the lord and lady's souls to dwell in different bodies, each others. However, after three days, her husband could no longer stand to be in this position, legend tells us that he'd seen the errors of his ways and promised his wife to do everything in his power to stop this mistreatment towards her, and once Lady Azierith was satisfied she made her point, she agreed to lift the curse..." Daisuke stopped and Satoshi continued.  
  
"However, her plan had misfired, after three days in each other's bodies, the pendant's magic began to weaken, almost to the point of diminishing. She knew that after only three days they would not be able to switch back. With midnight of the third day drawing near, and not enough power left to break the curse..." Satoshi stopped and Daisuke continued.  
  
"She begged her husband's forgiveness as they stood in the exact room where they had first switched bodies and finally the curse was broken after a..." Daisuke could not continue for fear of what Krad would say.  
  
'What? What Daisuke, come on! How do we lift the curse?" Krad demanded in Daisuke's mind.  
  
"Ah..." Daisuke started but couldn't say it...  
  
'Daisuke, tell me!' Krad demanded again and his tone became more and more frightening.  
  
Satoshi through fighting the urge not to laugh turned to the book; "Finally the curse was broken after a long and passionate kiss between husband and wife!" Satoshi couldn't help laughing any longer and broke out into laughter.  
  
Krad was silent for a long while and suddenly screamed, 'KISS? I HAVE TO KISS DARK TO GET MY BODY BACK!' He raged in fury.  
  
'I'm game!' Dark said as if those words were music to his ears.  
  
'NO! THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!' Krad demanded.  
  
"But...Hehe, Krad there isn't! The only way to break the curse is to kiss the person you switched bodies with! Its not that weird when you think about it...Hehe, because it was originally made for a man and a woman...but...Hehe, oh well!" Daisuke said with a laugh.  
  
'THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!' Krad ranted as his temper tantrum continued.  
  
'Haha Hahaha!' Dark laughed and decided it was time to have a face to face with Krad and Satoshi dissolved back into his mind.  
  
"First things first Krad..." Dark now said as Daisuke now stood as the now dark haired angel. "We have to get the pendant back."  
  
"The pendant?" Krad said now calming down. "But the police have it...not even Satoshi has access to the evidence vault..." He said still twitching at the thought of having to kiss Dark.  
  
"Well then, makes it that much more fun to retrieve doesn't it, my sweet little Phantom Thief..." Dark said with a devious grin.  
  
"I AM NOT A THIEF!" Krad yelled and clenched his fists. "And what are you getting at any way?" He demanded glaring at Dark who was still grinning.  
  
"Think about it Krad...you've never been seen by anyone other the me, Daisuke, and Satoshi right? Well don't you think that if I tried to steal the pendant...as opposed to the Great Phantom Thief..." Dark said with an amused expression on his face.  
  
"Wait...what?" Krad began then realized what Dark meant. "Oh no...no, no, no, No, No, NO! I'm not going to resort to your tactics and steal the pendant!"  
  
"Come on Krad! There isn't any other way and you know it!" Dark said standing up and for once getting serious. "The only way we're going to get our bodies back is if you steal the pendant and we're both holding the damn thing at exactly midnight of the third day then we have to kiss in the exact spot where we first switched in the museum! You know it...and I know it...that's the only way to do it!"  
  
Krad started at him almost in defeat, he knew this was the only way but the thought made him sick to his stomach.  
  
"Do you want your body back or not?" Dark asked after some time of silence, then he stretched out his hand. "It's your choice! Tonight you have to steal that pendant! It's up to you..."  
  
Krad sat on the floor for some time thinking about it...then finally he gave in. This was the only way, and if that was the case...then so be it. He grabbed Dark's and hand stood up on the floor, "Agreed." 


	7. Krad the Phantom Thief

Chapter 7:  
  
The time now was approximately 12:32am, the sky was completely darkened by now and the moonlight was still incredibly thin. The police station was quiet, as was the rest of this side of town, there were a few lights on and the only person there, it seemed, was an officer asleep at the front desk inside. Dark and Krad were sitting on the roof of a building near by waiting, Dark (in Krad's body) spent some time that after noon convincing Wiz that even if it was Krad inside of his body, it was okay to be his wings.  
  
"Dark...we've been sitting here for an hour now! When are we going inside?" Krad asked in a whisper so they wouldn't be noticed.  
  
"Have patients! Geez, I know your excited about your first illegal act but have some maturity!" Dark said sarcastically as Krad gave him and evil glare.  
  
"I don't want to do this you know! The only reason I agreed was because I wanted to get my body back! Got that?" Krad said in a tone of complete firmness and nervousness. He'd never stolen anything before, and the thought of the Great Hunter of the Phantom Thief stealing an ancient pendant was a thought that still made him sick.  
  
"Get ready! Here we go..." Dark said and spread his wings flying upward with Krad following close behind. They flew over the police station that was about five stories tall and landed on the roof by a glass window that lead downward into the head inspector's office, namely Satoshi's adopted father. "Okay, remember what I told you...you may have my body but that doesn't mean you have my skills. Therefore you'll have to..." But before Dark could finish Krad had blown the window clear off. "YOU MORON! I SAID BE SILENT! SOMEONE MIGHT HAVE HEARD YOU!" Dark almost screamed.  
  
"Satoshi's father leaves work around eight o' clock and no one else is allowed on this floor...so come on..." Krad said calmly and jumped downward into the room with the shattered glass on the floor.  
  
The room was extremely dark and there were books and bookshelves everywhere, but it was a very organized and tidy place for that matter. Krad was extremely surprised at how well Dark's eyes allowed him to see in the dark. He walked towards the door and stopped before opening it and watched Dark finally jump down into the room.  
  
"What took you so long?" Krad asked as if he didn't really care.  
  
"I was making sure no one heard that. You know for a Phantom Thief you make a lot of noise!" Dark grunted and walked over to the door with Krad.  
  
"I'm not a phantom thief..." Krad said and left the room heading into a hallway.  
  
"Right..." Dark muttered and stepped into the hallway and walked down the left corridor.  
  
"Hey, where are you going? The stairs are that way!" Krad said annoyed.  
  
"Stairs? Damn Krad, you really are an amateur..." Dark said with a sigh and shuck his head. "We aren't taking the stairs..." Dark replied pulling off the top of a ventilation shaft. "We're going through here."  
  
"What? Dark we'll be ripped to shreds! That leads to the air conditioning!" Krad growled at Dark's stupidity.  
  
"No we won't...haven't you noticed that your wings are gone?" Dark asked and pointed out that Wiz was gone. "Okay Wiz whenever you're ready!" Dark called out and all of a sudden the air conditioner shut off.  
  
Krad's face grew red at being proven wrong by Dark Mousy of all people. Then he felt something sit down on his shoulder and saw the small furry rabbit creature. "Hmph." Krad snorted and followed Dark into the vent.  
  
They crawled downward in this shaft for sometime, Dark at the head acting as if he knew exactly where he was going even though he'd never been in the Police Station before.  
  
"How is it that you are so confident in our course?" Krad asked trying not to sound impressed.  
  
"A good thief does research before he begins his mission. I had Satoshi tell me everything he knew about this place and found some blue prints in his room. Apparently he kept them there incase I attempted to break into the police station, so he'd know where to set up a trap. Ironic isn't it? Dark asked in a whisper with a laugh.  
  
Krad kept silent the rest of the trip, and then stopped once Dark had stopped moving, "What gives?" Krad hissed at this sudden stop.  
  
"Shhh! Now look," He said pointing ahead of him as Krad moved to beside him. Dark was pointing to what was beyond a gate that separated them from a large gray colored room which only had a signal door on one end, and a gated one on the other. "You have to get over there to that gated door and turn off a red switch. That'll turn off the lasers..."  
  
"Lasers? What lasers?" Krad interrupted seeing nothing in the room.  
  
"Grrr...the ones that if you screw up and touch will send every cop in this city on us!" Dark said with a sigh. Now watch..." Dark said and carefully removed the gated door in front of them and pulled out a spray can out of his pack he had strapped to his leg. He shuck the bottle and sprayed the entire can throughout the room, suddenly red beams appeared from every direction in the room. Krad's mouth couldn't drop any lower. "Now all you have to do is not touch the lasers! Simple right?" Dark said with his usual smile.  
  
"Wha...wait, you must be kidding!" Krad nearly screamed. "Th...That's impossible!"  
  
Dark gave Krad one of those, 'You've got to be kidding me' looks,"This is simple Unfortunately for you I can't do it in this body, because your wings can't disappear like mine can. So just go!" And with that Dark shoved Krad out of the opening and Krad nearly landed on a laser but thanks to this body's wonderful sense of balance he narrowly missed it and now stood on one foot.  
  
"Damn you...Dark..." Krad said trying not to breath to hard for fear it might launch him forward and off balance. "I...If we get out of this...I...I'm gonna wring your neck!" He growled still trying to keep his balance.  
  
"Don't worry! You're doing fine! Just concentrate and you'll be fine! Go!" Dark called down to him finding this sudden change of events entertaining.  
  
Krad gave a large gulp and did his best trying not to make one false move. He quickly ducked under two lasers and slid by another. For this next set he jumped over them and had to come to a quick stop before he accidentally landed on another laser. That was just to close he thought and stood still to think a moment.  
  
"Don't worry, you're doing find Krad! Just relax! And no pressure, it's just the end of the world if you screw up!" Dark added with a chuckle that made Krad want to shove a laser up his ass.  
  
"Okay..." Krad said to himself trying to concentrate and once again was back to dodging lasers with better ease this time. It was almost as if that the body knew exactly what to do. Finally he flipped over a laser in front of the gated door and hit the switch that Dark had told him to flip and the lasers vanished. Krad felt an interesting combination of relief, and excitement?  
  
"Good job Krad!" Dark said descending from the ventilation shaft and walked right over to Krad and put his hand on his shoulder, "You might actually make a pretty decent thief!" He said with his smile.  
  
Krad gave him another evil look; "Don't tempt me to kill you right here and now...I already was having visions of shoving a laser up your ass..." Krad said as Dark opened the password sealed door.  
  
"After you..." Dark said with a bow and a smile.  
  
Krad gave him and look and entered. It was indeed the evidence vault and indeed...it was an actual vault.  
  
"I don't suppose you have the code to get in?" Krad asked to Dark still staring at the huge vault door.  
  
"Um...nope...Satoshi has no clue what this one is!" Dark said and looked over at Krad who was preparing to launch and energy ball at it. "HEY!" He said and grabbed Krad's arm.  
  
"What?" Krad asked confused.  
  
"We can't blast it open!" Dark said firmly.  
  
"Why not?" Krad asked impatiently.  
  
"I thought you weren't allowed to blow things up that you were suppose to be guarding!" Dark shot back.  
  
"Oh did you forget...Krad!" Krad yelled and pushed his hand away; "I'm the Phantom Thief Dark now...so out of my way!" He growled.  
  
"Krad!" Dark said again, "Are you trying to get us caught?"  
  
"Look...it's bad enough I have to steal this damn thing, so I'm going to do this my way! Now stand aside!" Krad demanded again.  
  
"This isn't the time to be fighting Krad! What if even touching this thing sets off..." But Dark didn't have time to finish his sentence before Krad blasted a hole through the vault door, which sure enough set off an alarm.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" Dark yelled as Krad walked into the vault and looked over at the pendant sitting on a pedestal.  
  
Krad grabbed the pendant, once he did, he felt the pendants magic power really was depleting...it was almost as if he could feel it slipping away in his fingers.  
  
"KRAD!" Dark screamed as he heard several men trying to open the door that they had recently come through. "WE HAVE TO GO!" He said again and grabbed Krad's arm and just before the room flooded with armed officers they vanished. 


	8. In All Honesty

Chapter 8:  
  
"You bastard!" Dark screamed as he and Krad engaged themselves in aerial combat exchanging fists and energy blasts. "Do you realize that you could have gotten us both killed?" Dark demanded as he landed a right hook to Krad's face only to be kicked in the chest in retaliation.  
  
"Haven't you noticed...I DON'T CARE!" Krad yelled back as he knocked Dark to the ground, which would be the roof of Satoshi's apartment building.  
  
Dark landed on his back but was quick to return to his feet and tackle Krad in mid air and slamming him to the ground, "And haven't YOU noticed that whatever happens to you happens to Daisuke?" Dark yelled as he hovered over Krad who was having some trouble getting back up. Dark's body that he was currently in had more muscle then his true body did; therefore he could take a punch better.  
  
Krad hadn't said a word the whole time, and was now using what seemed to be all of his strength just to stand, funny thing was, he looked like he was never hurt at all.  
  
"Grrr! You bastard!" Dark yelled out in rage. He'd never been so angry with Krad before. He deliberately tried to get them all killed! But why Dark wasn't sure. "You were hoping to get us both killed weren't you? WEREN'T YOU!" Dark demanded staring at Krad who had his head down and no expression on his face. "This isn't rhetorical Krad!" Dark called out again and landed right in front of Krad less then a foot from him. "I'm waiting!" Dark said still getting no response from Krad at all.  
  
Krad turned his head away from Dark and still stared at the ground with not an angered or sarcastic look on his face, like Dark had expected...but...but a face of...sadness.  
  
"...Krad..." Dark asked in confusion his tone calming down. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Krad was silent for a long time and stood motionless. "When all of this mess started... you told me...you enjoyed this game of...cat and mouse..." Krad said quietly still refusing to look at Dark. "But...I've never liked it..." Krad said with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
Dark stared at him in surprise and amazement. He had never expected to hear those words out of Krad...  
  
"I have always hated it..." Krad repeated and clenched his fists, "And after you and I switch back...it'll just pick up from where it left off...you'll go back to being Dark Mousy...the Great Phantom Thief! And me..." He said with a pause, "I'll just be Krad again...Krad the Hunter of Dark! And no one even knows that I exist!" He yelled now with his back to Dark and his face had turned to that of pure frustration and anger.  
  
"Krad..." Dark began to say but stopped himself short.  
  
"I'll go back to...to being cold...unhappy...and...and..." Krad said with what seemed to be great effort, "And I don't want that..."  
  
Dark had never been so confused and shocked in his life. He could find no words to say! With this chase that had gone on for hundreds of years, he'd always thought this was what made Krad feel alive! Krad had always been so passionate and determined about it...never had he expected to hear that Krad hated it with every part of his being.  
  
"Heh..." Krad said with now a small smile appearing on his face, "Funny isn't it?" He said with a quiet laugh, "My whole life...my only purpose or reason for being was to catch you...and then...I'd become you...and now...I regret being born...no...not born...Humans are born..." He said with his sadness returning, "Monsters are created..."  
  
"Krad..." Dark said, hesitatingly moving closer to Krad. "You're not a monster, Krad..."  
  
"NO!" Krad yelled clenching his fists again and turning to Dark with every bit of his anger in his expression, "I am a monster! Back there...I didn't care what happened to me or you or Satoshi or Daisuke! Only a cold and heartless monster could ever feel like that! Even if...it only lasted a second!" He yelled.  
  
"Krad..." Dark began again not sure what to do or say.  
  
"When I grabbed that pendant...I finally realized how much I didn't want my body back, how much I hated being me!" He yelled. "This whole time, I acted like I really wanted to be me again...I...I even fooled myself into believing it! But then I realized...then I realized what would happen if I did...get my body back...and the though of it made me sick..." Krad said feeling disgusted with himself. "I don't want to go back to that life..." He said finally.  
  
Dark was at a total loss for words. He stood there in front of Krad as if he'd just been staked through the heart. Dark could only stand there looking at Krad as if he'd known this all of these years...and never said anything. He almost felt like he was the cause of Krad's pain and suffering, and inside, it made him feel like he really wanted to take a stake to the heart.  
  
"And..." Krad began again with a genuine smile on his face, "for once...I'm happy. Happy to no longer be me! Happy...happy for being alive...for once in my life I'm human...and alive...and once you and I switch back...I'll be dead...I'll cease to exist...all over again..." He said as though he'd come to terms with his fate.  
  
Suddenly, Krad felt warm all over. He felt his face turn a light shade of red as he found himself in the embrace of the white winged figure in front of him. Dark didn't know what to say to him, all he could do was hold him like this...Krad stood there unmoving and silent. Dark had wrapped his arms around Krad's neck and held him so close he could feel his heart beating, and Krad's was beating fast. But Dark continued to hold him for the rest of the night...  
  
The sky to the east was now beginning to be painted with a variety of reds and pinks, and still, Dark stood there holding Krad as if nothing else mattered. He had never felt so calm in his life as he did holding Krad like this. For hours had he been holding him under the now dawning sky, and he felt as though everything in life had lead to this moment. Dark hadn't heard any sounds out of Krad in some time...but he didn't want to let go and make sure he was all right; he just wanted to stay like this forever.  
  
"Krad..." Dark asked quietly still holding onto him. "Krad..." When he had heard no response he had guessed that he'd fallen asleep in this embrace. His heartbeat had slowed down to normal some time ago, and his body had fallen somewhat limp. Dark simply smiled and held the sleeping angel in his arms and carried him to the edge of the roof and glided down to the balcony that lead to Satoshi's apartment.  
  
Dark looked down at the sleeping angel's face, and even though it was his own, he still felt as though he were looking at Krad's own face...his long golden hair and perfectly white complexion, his golden eyes that were hidden behind closed eyelids, all of these features are what Dark saw when he looked down at the sleeping form that he held in his arms. He opened the sliding glass door that lead to the living room and stepped inside, the interior was just how they had left it. He walked into Satoshi's room and laid Krad down on the light blue-sheeted bed. He looked so perfect, he'd bet that Krad hadn't slept in a long time and that he must have been exhausted. Normally, he would have taken offense to anyone falling asleep on him, but for Krad...he could make an exception.  
  
Dark, still being in Krad's body, had no sense of tiredness once so ever, but nonetheless he lay down next to Krad and pulled him close. Krad's body was so warm, and a perfect fit against his own. Krad never once stirred, and this made Dark feel as though he were the only thing that Krad had in the world. He felt like he was the only person that understood him, and could protect him. But how do you protect someone from them selves? Dark didn't think about it, and just laid there holding Krad close to him and watched his sleeping face with compassion and love...  
  
"Krad..." Dark started quietly, "I'm sorry..."  
  
[NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:  
Aww! I know this is the cutest chapter ever! Krad's true feelings are revealed! I know this chapter has a lack of Dark's humor and Krad's seriousness, but I think it's about time Krad felt a little love! Thank you to all of you who have read this story and reviewed! The story is coming to a close but not just yet, so enjoy!] 


	9. He Knows

Chapter 9:  
  
"Hmm..." Satoshi moaned as he began to stir. He never opened his eyes, but could tell he was laying on something soft and for some reason was holding something very warm. He didn't mind this warm feeling, on the contrary he quite liked it...be he wasn't sure what it was. He felt very tired and did want to move for some reason, but he couldn't tell what time it was or for how long he'd been asleep. Slowly and reluctantly he opened his eyes to have his vision blurred with a mirage of...red? Red, sweet smelling hair was all he could see, and what ever he was holding, was...breathing? Slowly he looked down to this red head's face and with a gasps, let go and fell off the bed.  
  
"Dai...ouch...Daisuke!" Satoshi said just before he went crashing to the floor in what was normally Krad's clothing, a white trench coat with gold trim.  
  
"Mmm...five more minutes..." Daisuke groaned with a hint of disappointment in his voice at the sudden lack of warmth.  
  
Satoshi quickly stood up and shuck Daisuke lightly, but before he did he was stopped by the beautiful image before him. Daisuke looked so adorable curled up in a ball like that, on his bed no less, wearing a lose black jump suit like outfit that once looked skin tight on Krad's body. Satoshi snapped himself out of his trance and suck him as lightly as he could.  
  
"Daisuke...Daisuke wake up!" Satoshi pleaded over and over again shaking him a little harder now. "Wake up Daisuke!" Satoshi said again more urgently.  
  
"Mmm..." Daisuke moaned again and sat up rubbing his eyes. At first his vision was out of focus and blurry, but soon Satoshi's room and then Satoshi came into view. "Satoshi-kun...? Wha..." Daisuke said with a yawn, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Satoshi gave a sigh of relief that Daisuke woke up, you please tell me why you were asleep in my bed with me?" Satoshi asked slumping down onto the bed beside Daisuke.  
  
"Why I was in your...what?" Daisuke asked confused then realized fully where he was. "Ahhh!" Daisuke screamed and in his own shock fell off the bed.  
  
"Err..." Satoshi said starring down at Daisuke who was now rubbing his head and kneeling beside the bed, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Ow...oh yeah...but..." Daisuke started then looked at Satoshi with an expression of confusion and embarrassment. "I have no idea how I ended up here..."  
  
"Well..." Satoshi said turning his eyes from Daisuke so that he could collect himself, "I have a guess...and thank God we still have our clothes on at least..."  
  
Daisuke looked up at him wide eyed and confused, "What?" He asked with eyebrows raised.  
  
"Never mind..." Satoshi said calmly and looked at the pendent hanging around his neck, "At least Krad and Dark got the pendent back..."  
  
"You...you don't think they destroyed anything do you?" Daisuke asked a bit worried at having a vision of the police station in ruins.  
  
"Knowing Krad...he most likely blew up something...but I doubt Dark let him destroy much." Satoshi said reassuringly.  
  
"So...now we have the pendent...the last thing I remember from last night was Krad getting knocked to the ground but Dark..." Daisuke said with a bit of a cringed face. "Damn that hurt...I think I fell unconscious after that..." He said.  
  
"The last thing I remembered was Dark putting me to sleep after Krad said something...I can't quite remember what it was..." Satoshi said holding his head.  
  
"How long do you think we've been asleep?" Daisuke asked crawling back onto the bed and sitting down about a foot away from Satoshi.  
  
"Not sure..." He said, "It was pretty dark when Dark put me to sleep..." Satoshi looked outside at the sky and guessed it was about four or so in the afternoon, but turning to the clock showed that it was 5:13pm. "Wow...I'm guessing a good twelve hours or so..."  
  
"Wow...I wonder why Dark did that..." Daisuke said thinking. "Well what do we do now?" Daisuke asked after a moment.  
  
"Well..." Satoshi said turning to Daisuke, looking into those innocent crimson eyes always made him want to rush forward and kiss their owner, but he then quickly turned away. "Well...we have about seven hours before Dark and Krad have to switch back..."  
  
"Maybe we should go over to the museum!" Daisuke said quickly.  
  
"The museum? Why?" Satoshi asked confused.  
  
"Well, before Dark goes out on a mission, I always go to the...um..." Daisuke thought trying to avoid the words 'steal from', "That Dark plans to go that evening and check out security, escape routs, and such..."  
  
Satoshi was a bit grateful that he avoided saying something that would have offended him in the fact that he was helping Dark make a fool out of him every night. "I see...alright, then let's go." Satoshi said al most out of the bedroom.  
  
"Um...Satoshi-kun?" Daisuke said with a nervous giggle.  
  
"What now?" Satoshi asked a bit annoyed.  
  
"Um...don't you think you'd like to um...change first?" Daisuke asked pointing out that his current attire was a bit strange to normal people.  
  
"Oh..." Satoshi said with a bit of an embarrassed blush, "Yeah...um...There are some clothes in him closet if you need them...I'll change in the bathroom..." He said wishing that he could change in a room with Daisuke.  
  
"Alright, thanks Satoshi-kun!" Daisuke said with his usual innocent smile that Satoshi loved to death.  
  
Satoshi and Daisuke were now already in the museum. Daisuke was wearing one of Satoshi's red hooded pullover sweatshirts and a pair of jeans that normally fit Satoshi just fine, but since Daisuke was shorter and smaller, they looked quite baggy and to long.  
  
"So where is the place the pendent was?" Daisuke asked, since this was his first time in the museum to actually look around.  
  
"Over here..." Satoshi said and just as they turned the corner were shocked with the sight of cops everywhere.  
  
"Ah! What happened?" Daisuke said, police always made him feel uncomfortable, except for Satoshi that is.  
  
"I'll handle it..." Satoshi said motioning for Daisuke to stay put as he walked over to the head officer.  
  
The taller man turned in front of Satoshi turned around and Satoshi stopped short and in shock, "D...Dad..."  
  
"Hello son, what wonderful timing you have." Mr. Hiwatari said with his sly smile. "How are you Satoshi?"  
  
"Wha...what are you doing here?" Satoshi asked still in shock.  
  
"Well, last night a very important item was stolen from the evidence vault at the police station. One of our cameras inside of the vault captured what appeared to be a black winged figure taking the pendent." Mr. Hiwatari said with his cool and calm smile. "But from what I remember...I put a certain someone in charge of catching this...black winged figure and so far...I'm not seeing results."  
  
Satoshi stood motionless and knew that it was better to keep his mouth shut when around his...'father'...if you could really call him one...  
  
"So now I've decided to take things into my own hands." Mr. Hiwatari continued.  
  
"Your own hands?" Satoshi exclaimed, "What do you mean by that!" He demanded.  
  
Mr. Hiwatari only smiled and motioned for Satoshi to step over to the side and out of sight with him. Daisuke nervously followed their movements but once they had moved behind a wall he could no longer see them, this in turn, worried him.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Satoshi asked trying not to push it to far.  
  
Suddenly Satoshi felt a sharp pain on the left side of his face. "I'm losing faith and patients in your Satoshi...I didn't bring you into my family just for you to let Dark get away and make a fool out of me every single evening!" He said in a dangerous tone after he'd just slapped Satoshi.  
  
Satoshi knew better then to speak now and remained silent.  
  
"I know the history of that pendent and have a good guess why Dark left it behind three nights ago..." Mr. Hiwatari said with a smirk.  
  
Satoshi's eyes widened in fear that he knew exactly who switched with who the other night.  
  
"Let's just say that tonight...I'll be waiting for the great Dark Mousy myself...and taking him out once and for all..." Mr. Hiwatari said crossing his arms.  
  
"So you're not letting me in on this?" Satoshi asked trying to return to his cold expression.  
  
"Hm..." Mr. Hiwatari said leaning down to Satoshi's ear, "no, I think I can handle this one on my own...son..." with that, he turned away from Satoshi and walked back towards the other police that were surveying the area and looked to be building something. "Oh and Satoshi," He called back at the stunned young man, "let's have dinner tonight! But if you're to busy I understand, see you later son!" He said with his cool smile returning.  
  
Satoshi wasted no time in running back to Daisuke and grabbed his arm as he ran out of the Museum.  
  
"SATOSHI!" Daisuke said with a shock as they ran, "What?"  
  
"My dad.... he knows!" Satoshi exclaimed as Daisuke's face went wildly worried, "He's setting a trap for Krad and Dark tonight!"  
  
"WHAT! But...but how does he know!" Daisuke asked in a panic.  
  
"He saw Krad as Dark last night on a security camera's footage, it doesn't take long to put two and two together considering he knows about the pendant's power!" Satoshi said as he finally stopped to catch his breath with Daisuke.  
  
"So...so...what do we do?" Daisuke asked leaning against the wall.  
  
Satoshi gave a smirk and looked at Daisuke, "Heh, the only thing to do...really piss my dad off by making sure this plan of his doesn't work..." 


	10. Guess he has to grow up sometime

Chapter 10:  
  
It was now 11 o' clock, the museum was extremely quiet, almost to quiet. There were no signs of police or Hiwatari anywhere. Two winged figures soared high over the museum building before descending to the roof.  
  
"Think anyone is really there?" Dark asked eyeing the building in curiosity.  
  
"If Satoshi says they're there...then they're there..." Krad said in a low voice looking around the interior of the building through the skylight, which ironically was the hole Krad had made on his last visit here.  
  
"Hang on...I though they were repairing this hole last time I was here..." Dark said suspiciously.  
  
"Hmph...they left it open for a reason..." Krad said as he prepared to jump down it.  
  
"Wait!" Dark said grabbing his arm. "It's a trap you moron!"  
  
"I know. So just stay here and I'll let you know when to come in!" Krad said sliding down the hole into the darkness.  
  
"Grrr...how are you gonna signal me if I can't see you..." Dark muttered under his breath.  
  
Krad had landed making no sound on the ground; he was finally getting use to this body. It was darkness everywhere he looked, but he could sense that people were there. He pretended not to notice though and walked right over to the wall where the mummy statue was, and just as he had finished knocking on it and it opened, a mirage of gunfire blasted out of the room beyond. But Krad easily jumped upward and avoided it by hovering over the mummy statue.  
  
"Heh..." Krad smirked, "You'll have to do better then that!"  
  
"Now!" A voice called out, and all of a sudden Krad went sprawling to the floor as a net with heavy weights attached to the ends of it pinned him to the ground.  
  
"Grrr..." Krad growled annoyed, "A net? That's the best you can do?" He mocked and spread his wings upward and easily dispatching of the net.  
  
But as he was getting up he was caught in another mirage of gunfire, "Damn it!" Krad growled and avoided it narrowly by using a shield spell to deflect the bullets. However after he'd lowered the shield to withdraw backwards, he found himself face to face with a line of officers with their guns pointed at him, "He went all out huh?" Krad muttered to himself and spent some time dodging another round of gunfire as the blasts light up the room.  
  
Dark, however, was standing on the roof still listening to the commotion bellow and found him self irritated that he didn't know what was going on.  
  
"Darn it! Krad.... what's the signal?" Dark cursed himself for going along with this stupid plan of not going down until Krad neutralized the threat. Both he and Krad knew that Krad's body couldn't be seen, so it only made sense that Krad (as Dark) make sure that the enemy bellow wasn't alive enough to see him, however, from what Dark could hear...Krad was losing.  
  
"Grrr...damn it! I can't be seen...but I have to help...Hmm...what would Krad do..." Dark asked himself thinking, then felt like an idiot for asking, "Duh!" he said and looked back at the hole, "Be right back my dear!" And with that he vanished.  
  
Down bellow, however, just as Dark predicted, Krad wasn't doing to well. He was getting extremely tired of dodging every round of bullets that were shot at him. He estimated that there were at least thirty or so officers and about two guns for each of them. He could have ended this quickly by killing them all, but Dark made him promise that he wouldn't resort to that.  
  
"Give it up Dark! There's no way out of this!" And officer called out firing off several more shots.  
  
"Dream on..." Krad responded and decided that playing it defensively wasn't the way to go. "Heh, so you like to play with fire do ya? What a coincidence...so do I!" Krad yelled back and blasted one of his own energy blasts at a group of officers in front of him and grabbed another officer by the leg and threw him at an isolated group of three or so. Now this took care of about a third of the pests, but there was still that huge group in the alter room where he and Dark had to switch back. He was lower then he liked to be on energy now, and he wasn't about to ask Dark for help when taking on a lowly bunch of humans. "Damn it..."  
  
Suddenly, he heard a loud crashing sound coming for the room behind him (the alter room) and suddenly officers were both running out, and being thrown out of the chamber! They were screaming things like 'Demon!' and 'Help' 'Monster!' Krad had only one guess what that meant... "Dark you impatient Bastard..." He muttered to himself and walked calmly into the room as the last of the stragglers ran out screaming. And sure enough...there was Dark...  
  
"Hi ya love! Miss me much?" Dark asked with his famous smirk on his face and hovering casually over the alter.  
  
"Not really..." Krad said glaring at him, "I thought told you that I'd handle this!" Krad said crossing his arms. "And how'd you get in any way?"  
  
"Yeah well, I was getting bored and you sounded like you could use some help!' Dark said now standing on his own two feet and with his hands on his hips, "Oh and as for the um..." He said looking upward at the new hole in the roof, "New entrance...I thought to myself...what would Krad do right? Duh...go blow a hole in the roof!" He said laughing. "Creative huh?"  
  
"I wouldn't do that!" Krad growled.  
  
"Oh don't deny it! I mean almost three nights ago you made that lovely sky light in the main hall to this place! Hehe, I learned from the best one could say!" Dark smirked in 'as a matter of fact' tone.  
  
"Can you take nothing seriously?" Krad asked trudging over to the alter still giving Dark an annoyed look.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Krad darling, don't you remember?" Dark said with a sigh, "I said I'd grow up when I've kissed you and I've had my way with you. Are you developing memory loss?" He asked mockingly.  
  
Krad really wasn't looking forward to getting his body back, as he made quite clear before, or having to kiss Dark to do it. In his mind...that just made it worse.  
  
"Well, it is now the hour of 11:47pm, are we gonna get this show on the road or not?" Dark asked with a grin. The kiss, he was defiantly looking forward to.  
  
"At exactly midnight!" Krad snapped, "Not a second earlier or a second later! Got that!"  
  
"Oh...is someone touchy this evening?" Dark said with a disappointed look. He couldn't think of a single person on earth that was upset at the thought of being kissed by the Great Dark Mousy. "So what now...do we just sit here and stare at each other for the next...twelve minutes?" Dark asked. "And I thought Satoshi said his dad was coming! I've always wanted to meet the bastard." Dark said acting like he was disappointed at this.  
  
"Hmph...he never shows up for anything..." Krad said crossing his arms, "He leaves everything to Satoshi...he hates to get his own hands dirty..."  
  
"Oh...is this sympathy for the creepy one I'm hearing?" Dark asked with a tease.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Krad said turning to his cold and dark composer. "I am incapable of feeling that emotion..."  
  
Dark looked at him with a compassionate grin and a raised eyebrow, "Really? Hmm...you seem to be incapable of a lot of those...emotions I mean..." He said with a bit of a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Ah!" Krad said with a bit of a blush and then returned to a glare at Dark, "Shut up!" Krad yelled and decided to change the subject. "How much time is left?"  
  
"Um...four minutes..." Dark said looking a watch Satoshi had been wearing earlier. "You know...in a way I'm gonna miss having Satoshi in my head...he's not as annoying as I thought he'd be..." He said out of nowhere.  
  
"Hmph...same..." Krad said in a low voice barely legible.  
  
"Hm? What was that?" Dark asked.  
  
"Nothing...how much time now?" Krad said changing the subject once again.  
  
"Um...exactly...one minute and thirty seconds." He said looking at the watch. "Well, almost time! Kind of exciting you know? It's like waiting for your first kiss at Christmas under a mistletoe!" Dark mused as both he and Krad walked over to the alter.  
  
"No I don't know..." Krad said without any enthusiasm in his voice.  
  
"You know what really bugs me?" Dark said as the clock hit forty seconds left. "How easy it was for us to get in here..." He said facing Krad.  
  
"Hmph. Doesn't matter now...let's just get this over with..." Krad said as he faced Dark and the fact that this was actually happening. He thought about all that had accrued over the course of the last three days, he regretted being so harsh to Daisuke in the beginning, but he'd never admit to it openly. He did find it exhilarating when he'd escaped from having to kiss that girl Risa, and how odd it felt dodging lasers in the police basement. Over all he thought...it hadn't been that bad being Dark for a while...what he regretted most now...was having to go back to who he was. It saddened him at this thought but then in a sudden burst of the moment that brought him out of his deep thought, was the feeling of Dark's warm lips pressed up against his own! Normally his reaction would have been to pull backwards and beat the living crap out of Dark...but he remembered why he was letting Dark kiss him like this and stayed with it.  
  
Suddenly it accrued to him that, this wasn't so bad, and he was actually enjoying it! Then he could feel Dark's arms wrap around his waist and pulled him closer, but for some reason...he didn't mind that either. It was the strangest feeling the demon had ever felt, it made him feel warm inside and his body felt strangely relaxed and calm. He then found himself wrapping his own arms around Dark's neck, but what really amazed him was the fact that...nothing was happening! Then just as he'd thought this, he felt himself being pulled away from Dark and as if his soul was leaving his body. Sure enough, the kiss had worked and Krad's soul and Dark's had shot out of each other's bodies and into the ones they belonged in. But all Krad and Dark could see...was light.  
  
It only took a few minutes for the fallen angel and the infamous thief to open their eyes to be home in their original bodies. Krad sat up quickly, finding himself on the floor, and only a few feet away from him was Dark who was standing up dizzily and holding his head.  
  
"Hey Krad...did a bus hit me or something...ouch..." Dark said still trying to find his balance.  
  
"A bus didn't hit you moron..." Krad said with a sigh realizing that he was really back in his own body. "It worked...we're ourselves again..." Krad replied looking down at the floor.  
  
"Huh? Really?" Dark asked looking himself over. "Woo-Hoo!" He yelled cheerfully. "Oh man did I miss you handsome!" He said talking to himself and running his hands through his dark hair and said some other silly things that Krad didn't feel like listening to.  
  
Krad finally stood up himself and had a face of saddening depression, Dark was happy to become himself again...but he would have rather never returned here. Then a curious thought struck him as he looked at the watch Dark was once wearing.  
  
"Wait...it's now exactly 12:02am! That kiss was way longer then one minute!" He said angrily to Dark and clenched his fists.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah about that..." Dark said slyly walking over to him with a devious grin on his face and stood no less then a few centimeters from Krad's face, "I decided not to give you those last ten seconds to change your mind!"  
  
"Wha...you son of a..." Krad started then was interrupted by a brief and sudden kiss from Dark.  
  
"I know...I try to be..." He said with a smirk and ducked under a punch from Krad and then grabbed his arm and now stood to Krad's right holding his arm behind his back. "Let go!" Krad demanded.  
  
"Now if I recall correctly...my beautiful Seraph...was it not you who was wrapping your arms around my neck while enjoying my to die for kiss?" Dark asked smiling as Krad's face (still angered) blushed.  
  
"You're so full of yourself!" Krad yelled and pulled his other arm around to punch Dark, but the thief simply jumped backwards and stared at him mockingly with that damn smile on his face.  
  
"And here I thought you were enjoying it!" Dark said shaking his head and smiling, "My only aim was to please you Krad. And I was being serious about that kiss you know...not just to get my body back." He said in his adorably believable manner, as for once he was being honest about it.  
  
"Wha...What?" Krad said a bit in shock and still blushing, "Grrr...when will you ever grow up!" Krad yelled now with a totally red face.  
  
"I already told you..." Dark said walking closer to the demon again now leaning against his back. "We've already completed phase one..." He said grabbing one of Krad's hands gently, "Want to go for phase two?"  
  
Krad kept his face forward and didn't turn to Dark, "In your dreams thief..."  
  
"Hmph...a long time ago that's what you said about phase one..." Dark countered cocking his head and smirking, still leaning against Krad's back.  
  
"Hmph..." Krad grunted and continued to avoid the Phantom Thief's gaze, "That was only because at the time it couldn't be avoided...so don't get any ideas Dark!" Krad said now turning his head to meet the Thief's eyes.  
  
"To late!" Dark said with a smirk, "I've got plenty ideas cooking up in my head. What to see them?" He asked in his cocky attitude.  
  
Suddenly Krad averted his attention from Dark and on the increased amount of rumbling in the floor they were standing on. "What now..." Krad asked annoyed.  
  
Then Krad turned his head to the hallway and the rooms out side of the chamber he and Dark stood in and saw the ceiling outside begin to collapse.  
  
"We should leave." Krad said moving away from Dark and feeling a sharp pain in side from doing so.  
  
"Ya think?" Dark asked with a look of annoyance at this new turn of events that ruined his moment with Krad. "Let's take my exit...since your old one has currently come crashing down to the floor..." Dark said and his wings spread.  
  
"Might as well..." Krad said already in mid air, "Damn it...Hiwatari must have planted a bomb in the building!" Krad growled as Dark glided next to him.  
  
"Well no point in floating there getting pissed about it!" Dark said and pointed to his exit. "Ready?"  
  
"Hmph..." Krad glared at Dark and flew out of the room in front of the thief who stayed behind a second before heading for the exit himself. However he never made it, a large slab in the roof had caved in right on top of him and sent him to the ground in the doomed building.  
  
Krad quickly turned around to behind him, "DARK!" He cried out in vein as the smoke and ash from the still falling building clouded his view. Without thinking he flew back downward into the still collapsing building, soon after he entered the entire building crumbled and all signs of life...where non excitant.  
  
About ten minutes after the collapse, fire trucks, police, and a crowd of people and reporters had gathered around the building. A group of the once cowardice officers who ran from Dark and Krad earlier were now searching through the rubble of the building and it's debris. Mr. Hiwatari was speaking to a reporter about how he was determined to bring the once who demolished the building to justice, even though it was indeed he who had planted the bomb to destroy the infamous Phantom Thief Dark Mousy.  
  
Before he could finish his speech however his presents was requested in what was once the room where it was believed that the great Dark was suppose to have taken his last breath. However as the officers searching the area reported that he had found nothing except for this...a piece of white cloth with a gold trim on the end. Right then and there, he knew that his plan had failed and that Dark...was still alive, and so was his rescuer.  
  
"Grrr..." Hiwatari growled and clenched the piece of cloth in his fist. "Damn you...Dark..."  
  
The truth was, Dark was very much alive, and so was his guardian angel. Dark was lying down on Satoshi's bed as Krad was taking off his torn white coat and hanging it up in Satoshi's closet.  
  
"Well...that coat is ruined..." He said with a sigh. And turned to Dark who was shirtless so that Krad could bandage his minor (yet enough to take precaution over) wounds. "You're starting to become more trouble then you're worth Dark..." Krad said with a scolding look.  
  
"Oh come on...I'll steal you a new Coat, how's that sound? You don't mind black do you?" Dark asked sarcastically and sat up in the bed.  
  
"No thanks..." Krad said crossing his arms, "Black isn't my color..."  
  
"Hmm, wouldn't hurt you to try new things..." Dark said with his smile, "Hey Krad..."  
  
"Hm?" He asked.  
  
"How come you came back for me...you could have just let me die you know...would have been the end of your troubles." Dark asked with a curious look.  
  
Krad's face began to turn red again and he turned his head away from Dark so, he hoped, he wouldn't notice, "I...I don't know..." Krad said trying to figure that out himself. Then he felt Dark's hand on the side of his face and pulled it around to be looking directly into Dark's.  
  
"I have a pretty good idea..." Dark said still with his smile, "And thanks...what would the world be without me...and you... right?" Dark asked and wrapped his arms around Krad waist and rested his head on Krad's chest.  
  
Krad stood there speechless, Dark; his greatest rival was thanking him for something? For saving his life no less! Finally Krad gave in, he wasn't sure why he saved Dark's life, but he was glad he did, and returned the embrace with a sigh and rested his head on Dark's.  
  
"Am I going to regret this tomorrow morning?" Krad asked in a calm and defeated tone.  
  
"Most likely..." Dark replied and looked back at Krad's face, which now had an adorably shy expression on it and a cute shade of pink. "But at least tonight you won't..." He said nuzzling his neck. "What do ya say? Care to try phase two?" Dark asked looking at him with his adorable violet eyes.  
  
Krad looked back at him and for a moment seemed to hesitate, but finally sighed and gave his rare and charming smile and leaned forward and gave Dark a deep kiss and then slowly pulled away, "I guess you'll have to grow up sometime..."  
  
To be continued...maybe  
  
[Author's notes:  
HURRAY! I did it! It's finished! I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic of mine! TO be honest this was my first one of DNAngel! Lol, Thank you to all my reviewers and critics! I LOVE YOU ALL! Good or bad, I'm glad I've finished it and met my goal of 10 chapters! Thank you once again Readers! THANK YOU ALL!! ] 


End file.
